gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Balloon Tower Attack
Balloon Tower Attack is a spin off to the very popular Balloon Tower Defence. Unlike the game it is based on, instead of fighting the balloons, you create army's with them, in an attempt to get 50 balloons out without being popped in 100 rounds. It is produced and published by Ninja Kiwi, and is set to release in 2020. The game is very similar to Bad Piggies from the Angry Birds saga, because the characters you play as hero's become the antagonists, and you play the normal villains of the game. Levels * Level one: Flat Path, 3 monkey types, 5 balloon types. * Level two: The spiral, 4 monkey types, 6 balloon types. * Level three: Jungle, 6 monkey types, 8 balloon types. * Level four: Dinosaurs, 8 monkey types, 10 balloon types. * Level five: Birthday, 10 monkey types, 12 balloon types. * Level six: Ocean, 15 monkey types, 18 balloon types. Banana Farms (First appearance). * Level seven: Space, 20 monkey types, 21 balloon types. Banana Farms included. * Level eight: City, 23 monkey types, 23 balloon types. Banana Farms included. * Level nine: Pyramids, 10 monkey types fully upgraded, 29 balloon types. Banana Farms included. * Level ten: Ice Age, 20 monkey types fully upgraded, all balloons including blimps. Banana Farms included. * Infinite level: all monkey types fully upgraded, all balloons including blimps. Get one balloon through every three rounds. Banana Farms included. Scoring Each level is harder as it goes along, but the scoring stays the same. If you win in 40 rounds, you get the achievement Monkey Hunter, or three stars. This shows a picture of your balloon avatar floating above a pile of defeated monkeys. If you finish with in 41-70 rounds, you get the achievement General, or two stars. This shows a picture of your balloon avatar being hoisted onto the shoulders of 5 other balloons. 71-100 rounds is one star, and the achievement Intruder. It shows a picture of your avatar sneaking past monkey guards. If you lose, the screen will show your avatar lying on the ground with pins in it, defeated. New Balloons The game has some new balloons to. Here is a table of all the new balloons. Production TBA Avatar In a place called the balloon decorator on the menu, you can create your own avatar. You can choose multiple patterns and colours. You can also choose your name there, and create your profile, with all of your achievements. Achievements * Runner: Get on balloon through. Worth: 2 stars. * Framed: Get a balloon past the tourists in Egypt. Worth: 1 star. * Get three stars 3 times in a row. Worth: 1 star. * Pass level four. Worth: 3 stars. * Forever: Get 24 rounds on the infinite level. Worth: 4 stars. * Black Death: Slime three banana farms. Worth: 3 stars. * Dinosaur Trainer: Have 10 balloons fly over the dinosaur on level 4. Worth: 2 stars. * One Down: Win level one. Worth: 1 star. Category:Video games Category:Video Games Category:Fighting video Game Category:Games Category:2020 Category:2020 video games Category:Animation